megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Met
Met (a shortening or nickname that comes from the original Mega Man NES manual) is a recurring enemy from the Mega Man franchise. These robots have appeared in almost all incarnations of the Mega Man series, with the exception of Mega Man Legends (although the Shekutens behavior is likely an homage to Mets). Their full name has been rendered in English as or Mettool in earlier appearances. They didn't have a consistent localization in English until 2004 when the name Mettaur was used in all western Mega Man games since, with some exceptions like Mega Man Legacy Collection and Mega Man 11. They are also unofficially called Hard Hats in some strategy guides. Mets wear an indestructible hard hat that makes them invincible while hiding under it, although a few games allow the player to bypass this. For example, they can be flipped with Oil Slider in Mega Man Powered Up and with guard breaking attacks in Mega Man X8. They mostly appear as enemies, but there are also bosses such as the giant Met in the Wily Castle in Mega Man 4, Metall Daddy. In Mr. X's Castle in Mega Man 6 there is a Met boss operating a tank, named Metonger Z. In Mega Man ZX, there is a giant Met sub-boss, named Powmettaur. Mets in the Mega Man series , a Met dispenser from Mega Man 6.]] Mets are recurring enemies in the original Mega Man series, appearing in near every game with varying traits, including some appearances as sub-bosses and bosses. The most common type hides under its helmet and fires three projectiles when approached. Mets in the Mega Man X series '' game.]] Mets appear in the Mega Man X series with many incarnations, each with their own unique trait. Generally though, Mets behave and look almost exactly like the ones from the original series, albeit there are specialized types of Mets. Mets in the Mega Man Zero series The Mets appear in all four games from the Mega Man Zero series, but they don't have any new attribute, being called ancient Mechaniloids. In the first three games from the series, they don't appear as normal enemies. They only appear if Hacker Cyber-elves like Metoras are used to turn almost all enemies of the stage into Mets. These Mets seem to be all from Mega Man 7, the enemies becoming Metall RW (land enemies), Heli Metall RW (aerial enemies) and Swim Metall RW (aquatic enemies). In Mega Man Zero 4, there are only standard Mettaurs (without RW in its name) in Fenri Lunaedge's stage and in Popla Cocapetri's stage. It's possible to use their helmets as a shield by using the Zero Knuckle. Mets in the Mega Man ZX series Mets appears as enemies in the Mega Man ZX series, and a giant Met as a sub-boss. Area H is an abandoned Met-themed amusement park that contains several Mets in the area, including Met balloons, a genie Met and a Met doll in the crane game. The Cyber-elf Met from the Mega Man Zero series also appears in the crane game and in Prairie's room in the Guardian HQ. Pattrolaur Pattrolaur is an overfactored patroller Mettaur designed and developed by Slither Inc.. Instead of shooting bullets from its mouth, it uses a baton to rush at foe. It will act docile when Vent/Aile is in his/her human form. They appear in Area B, Area C and Area D Remettaur Remettaur, known as Metall RE in Japan, is a Met similar to the Metall Mommy. Produced by a factory on Slither Inc.'s request, when a Remettaur is destroyed, mini Mettaurs jump out. The mini Mettaurs appear to be short-fused and explode shortly after. Powmettaur Powmettaur, known as Metall Powered (メットールパワード) in Japan, is the sub-boss from Area H in Mega Man ZX. It is a giant Met, similar to the Metall Daddy from Mega Man 4, that was originally designed as an amusement park mascot. Powmettaur attacks by dropping miniature Mets from the top of its head, spitting balloons with enemies in them, and hovering like a UFO while inside its helmet. It can spit three kinds of balloons that explode into a different enemy depending on what the color is. There is blue for Eyeballoons, green for Mechadragons, and pink for Springers VMettaur VMettaur, known as Metall V in Japan, is the latest model Mettaur from Mega Man ZX Advent that appears in the Quarry. It spits mini Mettaur bombs. Its cute looks earned it nominations to be mascot for amusement parks, is very similar to Metall Mommy. Mets in the Mega Man Battle Network series In the'' Mega Man Battle Network'' series, Mets are computer viruses that attack with pickets and shockwaves. There are three basic Mettaur types that appears in all games: The first Mettaur found in the games has a yellow helmet and doesn't hide under it. The second Mettaur, Mettaur2, has a red helmet and hides under the helmet while another Mettaur is attacking. Mettaur3 is blue and acts like Mettaur2, only having higher stats. In'' Mega Man Battle Network 4, there is a Mettaur Village. Mets in the ''Mega Man Star Force series In the Mega Man Star Force series there are Mets called "Mettenna". Its name is probably a combination of the words Met and antenna, this may be due to that now it has an antenna. Their appearance and movements are similar to the Mettaurs from the Mega Man Battle Network series. The only difference is that their helmets have a sharp point on the tip which gives off tiny ring-shaped radio waves. Mets in other games ]] Mets appeared in ''Rockman Xover and Pachislot Rockman Ability, and were seen in footage from the cancelled game Rockman Online. Besides Mega Man games, Mets appeared as enemies in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Project X Zone, Project X Zone 2, and in events from Zombie Cafe and Dragon Poker. Mets appeared as event units in Line Rangers and Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH!. They had cameo appearances in Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Bionic Commando: Rearmed, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and Castle & Dragon. Other media '' cartoon show.]] The Mets appeared in various Mega Man media, like the Mega Man animated series, the Mega Man comic book series, Mega Man: Upon a Star, Mega Man Megamix, MegaMan NT Warrior, Rockman X, and others. ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) A single Met appears in the first episode, "The Beginning." This particular Met is called Doc. He talks by making funny sounds, yet Dr. Light seems to understand him. Doc goes out into the field with Roll and helps Dr. Light in the lab. He seems to have been a prototype or an alternate version of Eddie, as many items can be produced from his hardhat, even an entire stretcher for Mega Man. In a flashback in the same episode, a Metall-like construction robot can be seen in some blueprints on Dr. Light's table. ''Mega Man: Upon a Star Standard Mets and Metall K-1000s are some of the robots that appear briefly attacking an amusement park in the episode "Appearance in Japan". [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man (Archie Comics)]] The Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics feature Mets as well, usually in the service of Dr. Wily. The Metall Potton has a cameo appearance in Mega Man #1, and they are introduced in Mega Man #2. Worlds Collide In the beginning of the crossover, Wily was asking Ra Moon to create a Met with a rice-cooker function, which is later used by him and Dr. Eggman. Several Mets appear operating under Wily and Eggman during the crossover, and in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250, the two make a bet to see which of their minions (a Met and a Moto Bug) can cause more damage to Dr. Light. However, the two get into a fight and destroy each other. Dr. Light uses their remains to create a communicator and ask for help, but its signal is very weak, being only detected by Eggman's robots, Orbot reporting it to him. Also, several Chao from Eggman's world took on Met-like qualities. It is unknown if they are all Chao or if there are robots among them. Mettal.PNG|Mega Man first finding a Met. Metrice.png|Met with a rice-cooker function. MetBug.jpg|A Met fighting against a Moto Bug. File:ChaoMet.png|Mettaur-like Chao in Sonic Universe Issue 52. File:MetChao.png|Met-like Chao in Sonic Universe Issue 54. ArchieMetScreen.png|Met with a display function in Mega Man #46. ''Rockman'' (manga series) Several Met varieties appear in the Rockman manga series by Shigeto Ikehara. As they are common enemies, most of their appearances are brief, their most prominent appearance being inside New Metropolis in the Rockman 6 manga. ''MegaMan NT Warrior The Mettaur is a recurring virus in the anime series. In the first episode of ''Rockman.EXE Stream and the 14th episode of Rockman.EXE Beast+, one giant Mettaur virus appears. Similar enemies Enemies similar to the Mets. *Pickelman, a special type of Met. *Brown *Shekuten *Brain Break *New Shotman *Rackaser See also *Guts Tank References es:Met pl:Mettaur Category:Enemies Category:Mega Man series enemies Category:Mega Man X series enemies Category:Mega Man Zero series enemies Category:Mega Man Zero enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 3 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 4 enemies Category:Mega Man ZX enemies Category:Mega Man ZX Advent enemies Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Bipedal design